


A youTuber and his science boyfriend

by larrysbasement



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry Styles, I am very sorry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Slight Smut, harry gets mad at todd cause he exposed louis, harry is david dobrik, if you really look for it, louis is adorable but then tops harry its confusing ik, louis tops for a tiny bit, this really sucks, ummmm hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbasement/pseuds/larrysbasement
Summary: The one where Harry Styles is David Dobrik, Louis is his science boyfriend, Niall, Zayn, and Liam are in the vlog squad. This is my worst work but I'm sharing it anyways :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	A youTuber and his science boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> UMMMMMM so this sucks. if you read this, I am very sorry. It's messy and a stupid idea but I thought 'wHy NoT pOsT iT aNyWaYs' cause I'm big dumb. Warning, THERE ARE GOING TO BE LOTS OF GRAMMATICAL ERRORS Follow my on my insta @louxfalling :) have a lovely day and please don't post a mean comment, because I am already aware at how bad this is.

“Babeeee! I need an idea.” Harry stuck his bottom lip out in a pout to give more of an effect. Harry was currently on their shared bed, editing his footage, while Louis was in the velvet Ikea chair placed in the corner of the room, reading some science book. 

Louis grumbled and looked up at his boyfriend “just get them drunk or something, people seem to love that.”

“they did that last vlog and I don’t wanna give them alcohol poisoning.” 

“again.”

“What?”

“Again. You don’t want to give them alcohol poisoning–again.”

“Oh, shut up and come gimme a kiss.” Louis jumped off of the chair he was sitting on and joined Harry on the bed. 

“On one condition,” Harry smirked, he liked where this was going. He nudged Louis’s knee, signalling him to continue.

“I,” Louis moved closer, “have,” he moved even closer, now leaning over his legs, head nearing Harry’s dick, “to” he was now straddling harry, “be” he leaned down, “in” Louis hands grabbed Harry’s now half-hard dick through his sweats, “the–“ 

“Louis! I swear to God if you don’t hurry up– “

“I was just about to finish before you interrupted me dumbass! Now you have to wait even longer.” Louis went to crawl off of Harry, when he was flipped over, harry now peering over him. 

“No. You won’t. What is it that you want?” Harry was always like this. If Louis started a sentence, especially if it started with ‘I want’, by all means, he was going to finish. Harry always said that honesty was his best look, and only wanted any chance he could get to spoil his boyfriend. 

“Now that you mention it, it’s a dumb idea.”

“nothing you come up with could be a dumb idea.” Harry kissed against Louis's neck, his full weight now resting on Louis. 

Louis knew that there was no way he was getting out of this, not when he was pinned under Harry, so he stated, “it’s an experiment I’ve been wanting to do for a while, and I was thinking we could do it on your channel, cause you don’t have an idea for what to do this week. We could, you know, hit two birds with one stone.” Louis’ voice trailed off through-out the confession, the last part coming out only as a mumble. 

Harry’s light kisses stopped, and he looked up. He took in a large breath, “Baby, you can always do the experiment with just us–or without a camera!” Harry took in another breath, “but, you know how much I hate you being in the vlog.”

Louis knew that this would happen. This is another thing Harry did, he never let Louis on the vlogs, it was always the same reason. 

“It dangerous, stupid, and anytime you’re on the vlogs, the vlog squad and comments all talk about is you, and I don’t like it.”

“Babe,” Louis pushed harry off of him and sat up, crossing his legs, running his hands through Harry’s unkempt hair, “I love how protective and jealous you can get, but isn’t this a bit of a stretch? You know I’m yours, you know I love you; you know you’re the only one for me. I don’t know why you keep acting like this. I’m not bothered by all the comments, you shouldn’t be either. Plus, it just means that I’m a great catch.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows stupidly in hopes to brighten the heavy mood. 

Gladly, it worked, and Harry was now giggling next to him, showing off that beautiful smile that Louis loved so much. Louis adored anything and everything about Harry and it was no secret. 

“Fiiiiiiiine. I guess you could be in the vlog. Now kiss me you fool.” 

* * * 

Two days after their conversation, and they’ve gotten all the ingredients to conduct the experiment. They both stayed up all night, Louis explaining the experiment to harry, and both of them researching the materials. It hadn’t taken long to get their equipment, thanks to Harry’s smooth-talking, to Louis’ annoyance. He could get jealous too, you know. 

They set up a plastic mat in their backyard and invited their guests over. The people invited were Liam, Zayn and Niall– always the first to show up because they all lived down the road, an agreement that they’ve had since they were teens. Liam and Zayn lived together, of course, being a couple and everything, and Niall lived on his own for now. The next to arrive, Natalie, then Jason, and finally in trickled Zane, Jeff, Corina and Todd. 

And one by one, as they came into the house, each person was as surprised as the other to find Louis talking in front of the camera. Sure, Louis went with the vlog squad to film, but there was a strict ‘no-filming-Louis rule unless you want your dick chopped off and shoved down your throat while you sleep. Louis was hands-off. 

“Louis? What’re you doing?” Todd asked. If anyone was aware of the consequences of accidentally involving Louis in a video, it was Todd. To be fair, he was very drunk but that didn’t do it for Harry. 

The vlog squad was out partying, everything they needed for people’s videos had been filmed and they were currently just enjoying themselves. They were all tipsy, some more than others (Zane and Todd), and were at a private club. Todd was drunk enough to make the decision to film Harry and Louis making-out, and for anyone else, that would have just been them making-out with some random person, but it was clear that they were in a private setting, and there had already been rumours that had been going around about harry dating a boy. Plus, they were pretty into it, it being all lovey-dovey. 

Todd posted that video, and in under 6 minutes Harry was at his doorstep with his flamethrower–and no camera– telling him to take it down and re-upload it without that clip, but the damage had already been done. The good thing was, that it had been a pretty great result, there were some homophobic pieces of shit, but for the most part, it was really supportive. 

The entire reason that Louis was never allowed on camera was the last time Harry’s partner appeared on social media they were harshly and idiotically harassed, and that was just a small fling, this relationship with Louis meant everything to him, and he was not letting social media ruin that. Louis agreed but wasn’t against being on camera. Recently, for some reason, he’s been eager to be a part of Harry’s job, as he’d only been only the vlog twice–not counting Toddy’s video. 

“That’s what we’ve been asking Todd. I’m really confused.”  
Natalie stated, her eyes enthralled to Louis cracking jokes to the camera, Harry behind it trying his hardest not to laugh. They finished filming the segment and made their way over to the couch, where everybody was situated. They shared their ‘hello’s’ and started discussing what was to happen. They took their seat on the couch right next to where Zayn and Liam were cuddling, no one missing the way Harry pulled Louis on his lap, and how quick they were to look comfortable. 

“So basically, there is a tub full of 35% hydrogen peroxide, so it is as dangerous as acid, so everyone be careful, soap, and food colouring, to make it pretty of course!” everyone tried to hold in their coos and how excited he was about this experiment. Even though Louis was older than half of the people here, he was looked at like their little brother, he was too adorable not too. 

“When you pour the catalyst, we’re using potassium iodide–“ 

“Nerd!” The camera was on which was the only reason Jeff said that, when in reality, everyone loved it when Louis ranted on about anything. Harry grabbed a pillow from where they were sitting a threw it at Jeff’s head, causing another round of laugher. 

“keep going, baby.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna bore you or keep you guys waiting.”

Everyone simultaneously called out compliments and told him to keep going, causing Louis to blush cutely. 

“When we pour it into the tub, the catalyst breaks down the hydrogen peroxide really quickly, and it turns into oxygen, and that oxygen gets trapped in the bubbly soap which causes the foam to shoot up rapidly.” Everyone made sure to add in some ‘ooh’s’ and ‘ahh’s’ to let Louis know that they were actually listening. 

“I can’t wait to see this in action!” Harry said, causing Louis’ smile to grow wider. Seriously, if they weren’t the cutest couple, then no one was. 

“Let’s go get it set up.” They made quick work of migrating outside. Corina, Natalie, Zane, and Niall were all watching while the other help set up both tubs, one with the H2O2 soap mixture, other with the potassium iodide. 

“So, I still can’t get over them. They’re too cute, and I’ve never seen Harry this happy before.” Natalie squealed. While their relationship was months old, the knowledge of it was only a few weeks. 

“Seriously, he’s perfect for harry–and he fits in so well with this friend group,” Zane commented, eyeing the boy who was currently on top of a ladder laughing at Harry’s worried expression. 

“You’re definitely right, he is a great person, but you all should be glad you weren’t there to endure all the awkward tension between them for, what, like 10 years? It was painful.” Niall joked, glad he could brag about knowing them for the longest.

“I wish I was there to see fetus harry and Louis pining for each other.” Natalie snorted, amused at the thought of 16-year-old Harry. 

“Can we talk about him for a second?” Corina was also eyeing the boy as she spoke.

“Uh, we are?”

“No, I mean, please don’t tell Harry I said this he’ll kill me, but he’s so fit. And he’s got a great fashion style.” 

“I’d kill for a body like that!” The girls hummed in agreement with Zane. They were all to focused at complimenting Louis that they didn’t realise Harry left the scene and was now in ear shot of their private conversation.

“I won’t kill you, Corina, because I agree.” The three of them jumped and turned to stare at Harry in unison, looking as if they’ve just been caught in the middle of a crime, Niall had been living with this for long enough that it didn’t faze him. 

“But if any of you make a move on him, I’ll– “

“Yes, we know! You’ve threatened us before.”  
Harry just shrugged, “It’s good to remind you of the consequences.” Harry moved inside, leaving the four of them alone again. 

“Well, that wasn’t frightening at all.”

“I think I shat myself”

Niall just snorted. 

* * * 

They were almost ready to conduct the experiment, as everything was set up as it should be. They were all mingling around, most of them talking to Louis– something everyone became fond of, when Harry pulled him to the side asking for help inside. 

Once they got inside, Louis expected to go to the kitchen but was confused when Harry pulled him down the hallway and into their room and pushed him against their door.

Louis didn’t realise why Harry was kissing him, not that he complained, when they had an experiment to run. Louis played along with Harry for a minute or two until he pulled away.

“Babe, what are you doing, exactly?” Harry looked irritated that their heated kiss was on hiatus.

“You should see the way they’re all looking at you. I mean, I’m so glad that they get on with you really well, and you’ve already situated yourself with us, but half of them looked ready to devour you, and the other half looked as though you are everything they’ve ever wanted.” Louis smirked; he could tell that Harry was also something else besides irritated. “And I can’t have that.” 

Louis wedged his knee between Harry’s legs and ever so gently rubbed it against Harry. 

“Oh, really? Do they now?” Louis brushed his lips against Harry’s neck, Harry’s breath hitched.

Louis started planting feathery kisses along Harry’s jawline, mixing in some tiny licks in between. Harry muffled a moan, trying to not be too loud since there were still a handful of people a few rooms away. Louis wanted to hear Harry scream,  
so, he sunk his teeth into Harry smooth skin, Harry whimpering underneath him. 

“Fuck–Lou,” Harry paused to moan, “Shit–They’re go–gonna hear me.” Louis loved how easily he could get a reaction out of  
Harry. Louis loved that way that Harry squirmed underneath him, itching for more, on the rare occasions that he topped. 

Harry had had enough of being teased, so he pulled away from Louis and flipped them over, torsos pressing against another, the smaller boy underneath. 

“Stop teasing.” Harry’s gaze trailed down to Louis’ swollen lips. 

“But what if I don’t want to?” Louis panted, already turned on. 

Harry closed the small gap between them in a rough kiss. Louis let out a whimper, his lips sore, and surprised at the force Harry used. Harry was extremely horny. 

The kiss was heated, messy and wet–very wet– and it eventually moved towards the bed, dragging both men along.  
Louis’ knees hit the side of the bed and stumbled on top of his, dragging Harry down as well, never breaking the kiss.

Harry swiped his tongue against Louis’ bottom lip, Louis opened his mouth immediately. Harry was given dominance, Louis not bothering to take that role, as he was previously. 

Harry started grinding on top of Louis, resulting in the sexiest moans Harry’s ever heard. They were small but full of pleasure. Louis could feel Harry’s erection moving against his and took action. 

Once again, the flipped over, dominance following, and Louis was straddling Harry. Louis’ pinkies slithered underneath the waistband of Harry jeans and boxers. 

Louis hummed, “you have too many clothes on.” Harry knew what he meant by that, and what Louis wanted, Louis got. Harry made quick work of shimmying clothes off, as Louis’ hands roamed Harry’s torso. 

Harry shuffled the last piece of clothing off and Louis dipped his head, licking a long stroke against Harry’s abs, and Harry stifled a groan, failing miserably. Louis moved down to Harry’s prominent v-line and sucked a dark red mark. Louis sucked hickeys all around Harry’s abdomen until he was practically screaming at Louis to stop.

Louis stopped abruptly and swung his leg over harry so he wasn’t straddling him anymore. 

“Baby, why’d you stop?” Louis smirked, jumping off the bed and smoothing his wrinkled shirt. 

“You asked me to.” Although Harry was watching, he could hear the shrug in his voice. 

“I didn’t really mean it! And you know it! Come back here and suck me off. Please?”

“no”

“Why?” 

“There are people waiting.” 

Shit. 

“Fine. You’re lucky that you topped, cause didn’t I promise you that you won’t for a while?” Harry mocked. 

Louis threw Harry’s clothes at him shutting him up and picked up a random object. It was true, Louis only topped every blue moon, usually when Harry’s had it bad that day, in a rough patch, or that horny that he can barely move–let alone top. 

“What’s that for?”

Louis shrugged. “God forbid they know we fucked. I’ll just say we were looking for something.” Louis left promptly, leaving Harry to fix his little (big) problem downstairs. 

* * *  
“Alright guys, we’re here with my boyfriend, who’s helping us with a science experiment. We’re doing the science experiment we did a couple of months ago, but this time three-times bigger.”

“Right now, in there is acid,” Harry stated. 

Louis let out a nervous chuckle. “It’s as dangerous as acid, if not more dangerous.” 

“More dangerous than this?” Zane let’s out a fart and everyone laughs at his stupidness.

“probably not.” Louis cackles. 

Harry walks around, talking to people individually, interview style, getting all the shots he needs for this week video. He finished talking to Jeff, when he notices Corina, Louis, and Liam. 

Harry whipped his camera out. “Corina, how are you even turning this into a sexy photo shoot?” Harry giggles, the others around joining in. Corina is flashing her blue bra underneath her hazmat suit which is currently hanging off her shoulders. 

Louis steps into frame, right beside Corina, and replicates Corina’s outfit, pulling his hazmat suit down across his biceps, his bare chest now on display for all to see. More people gather around, looking on and laughing when they notice Louis–they always seem to be there when Louis is involved. 

Harry made quick work to break it up, throwing everyone an unimpressed look. No one knew what to do, not knowing if Harry was pissed when Louis lets out the cutest giggle.  
Harry’s face lit up and the sound of it, and everyone lets out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

“Alright guys, there’s nothing to see here,” everyone laughed, because, oh, was there a sight to see, “we’ve got a science experiment to do.”

Everyone took their places, preparing themselves. “Three, two, one, go!”

The potassium iodide was tipped into the hydrogen peroxide, creating a massive explosion that no one saw coming. Now, this was a sight to see; a group of 20-year-olds, running away from a rapidly growing blue blob. This was going to be the best vlog ever. 

“Oh my god, holy shit!” Harry screamed, running back towards the couches in hopes to get away. Louis was running away from the creation as fast as he could, since he was the closest to the experiment when he tripped over his stupidly clumsy feet, and straight (or gay) onto his boyfriend. Luckily, they were both far enough away that the…thing didn’t reach them. 

“Holy shit. Louis, what the fuck?” Harry breathed, “did you know that was going to happen?”

Louis cackled, “No I didn’t!” Louis scrambled off g happily, and Harry, standing up to take in the sight. Louis starts squealing excitedly and uncontrollably. Louis turned to Natalie, who was admittedly a science geek as well, and they start jumping up and down while others around them scream a continuous ‘holy shit’. They all made their way over to the other side of the house to assess the damage. 

Another chorus of ‘Holy Shit!’ later and the foam-like creation started to sink, and what no one expected, sections started breaking off and flying away because of the light density of the foam. Everyone starts yelling, laughing, screaming–the whole lot. 

“Lou! Did you know that this was going to happen?!” Harry yelled violently at Louis with a big smile, Louis flashing his pearly white back.

Louis couldn’t stop laughing, “no, I swear I didn’t!” Louis yelled back, whimpering for comedic effect, playing into the bit. 

Harry drew him closer and whispered in his ear low enough that only them could hear the conversation, “Whimper like that again baby and I’ll take you right here, right now.” Louis knew that Harry was a horny bastard, and knew that Harry would keep his promise, so he did nothing to provoke it, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of his new-found friends. Harry squeezed his hip, where his hand was resting, and let Louis go with a warning. 

Louis and Harry made their way over to the majority of people mingling around, sliding around in the foam, causing a bigger mess. 

Harry whipped his camera out, filming the mess, “Mommy look! Cotton candy–Ahhhh!” Jason said, pretending to grab the floating foam from the air. 

Louis looked around. He liked this, being a part of the vlogs, not only were they fun, it was the coolest he felt in a long time. He was definitely asking Harry to do this again. 

* * *  
Harry had been pleasantly surprised by twitter the following days, the response to the video–and his lovely boyfriend.

“Babe! Look at this tweet!” Louis and Harry were currently on their bed, Harry lying down and Louis up on his knees above Harry. Louis had been reading out tweets to Harry, surprised by the amount of attention and love he was getting, I mean, sure he had been in one or two vlogs, but only for a split second, nothing major like the experiment video. 

“[someone mentions Louis], me: caution. Slippery when wet’. Ha! “ Harry laughed at the outrageous thirst tweets. He might not like all the attention Louis is getting but he doesn’t have to know that. 

“Wait. You have to see this one!” Louis giggled, “I was thinking about Louis from the vlog squad and my nipples got hard. Seriously can he–“ Harry ripped the phone out of Louis’ hand and threw as far as possible without breaking it. Louis giggled harder, knowing that Harry can be a possessive bastard if he wanted to. Harry flipped them both over and snuggled into Louis’ neck.

Louis rolled his eyes, “Babe, I can’t hear you, it’s all muffled.” 

Instead of repeating what he said, Harry nuzzled further into Louis’ neck, soaking up the warmth and hummed in pleasure. Louis–realising that they weren’t getting up anytime soon–shuffled them so they were both cuddling under the covers. 

“I really liked being in the vlog. Maybe…I don’t know, I could, just maybe, be…in…another one?” Harry lifted his head up and inspected Louis. He loved having Louis with them, and he got a great response, so there’s a possibility.

Harry dipped his head and planted a firm kiss on Louis's forehead, “I don’t know, you could, just maybe…Be…In another video?” Harry mocked Louis; however, Louis was too ecstatic that after all his pestering, Louis was in the vlog squad! Louis kissed every place on Harry’s face pure excitement. He landed on his lips.

“Thank you.” That was big coming from Louis, the stubborn little boy that he was, Harry’s boy by the way. 

Louis and Harry fell asleep holding each other.


End file.
